


Half The World Away

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick, Hunk has an (Adopted) kid, Matt is a good bro, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, pidge needs a hug, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: After the war, Hunk returned into space, leaving Pidge with unspoken words.[A N G S T Y][This is seriously giving me some Christmas rom-com vibes ngl]
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romelle/Shay (Voltron), matt/shiro (voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Half The World Away

The last time they held each other felt too long, yet too short...

It’s been a year since then, things didn’t feel the same without him.  
Things have lost a spark to them and people have become bags of flesh and blood with unexplained feelings bottled up until they all explode in a large emotional painful experience.

She’s moved past that now, but it still hurts.  
She misses him, so much.

Before long, she felt herself crying again.

Lance perked up from his desk.

“You alright, Pidge?” He asked.

Pidge nodded, quickly wiping her tears.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Just... It’s not the same without him.” 

Lance paused.

“Yeah, but at least he’s happy.” 

Pidge nodded.

“Y-Yeah...”

Pidge went back to her work, though she didn’t feel like it.  
Ever since Hunk left to go back into space, things have felt cold and frustrating.

Before long, she was crying again.

Lance looked up again.

“Alright, that’s it. You’re going home.”

“What?! I-I don’t need t-to go home..!”

“You’ve been crying for the last 10 minutes, and you were crying as well like, an hour ago, you’ve been like this since he’s left, you just need a day off, Katie.” Lance said.

Pidge blinked.

“Fine.” She said, getting up to get her belongings.

Lance put away whatever she was tinkering on away, gently.

Within minutes, she was wrapped in her big green jacket, walking through the bright city.

She discarded the looks people gave her, it was obvious that people would look at someone who helped save the entire universe, but it felt... odd. Before, nobody even noticed she was there but now, everyone notices her.

She sighed, before pausing as she heard yelling behind her.

A fight broke out, her eyebrows furrowed and before she knew what she was doing, she was running over and kicked someone in the shins.

“Hey!” She yelled, loudly.

The person trembled, now seeing who was in front of them, before fumbling up and away.

“... Katie?”

Pidge turned around and saw herself looking at Keith, she blinked.

“K-K-Keith? W-What... You’re meant to be in space! What are you doing here?!” 

Keith shrugged.

“I just wanted to come back for a bit, All the planets I’ve been too are very different than here.”

“Well obviously. Hey, How’s Coran and Romelle?”

“They’re doing fine, last time I checked! The rebuilt the castle and Romelle is actually engaged now.”

Pidge blinked.

“What?! Really! That’s great! To who?”

“Remember Shay?”

“Yeah, She’s the Balmeran Hu- ...”

Keith went quiet for a second.

“Yeah, Romelle is engaged to Shay.”

“W-Well, Tell them congratulations for me.”

“They’re inviting you to the wedding, y’know? All the Paladins who can make it will be there, along with Coran, Shay’s family and a couple of others.”

Pidge nodded.

Keith looked at his watch.

“Ah, Sorry Pidge, But I’ve really got to go, I’ll see you around!” He said, before jogging off.

And just like that she was alone once more.

She sighed, beginning to walk again.

As she passed a park, it began to snow.

She paused, looking up.

After a couple of minutes of watching the snow fall, she began to walk.

Her mind went blank until she reached the familiar door, before knocking on it.

Matt answered it.

“Katie...! How are y- Bae Bae! No! Down!” Matt said, sternly

Pidge hugged her brother.

“I miss him.”

“Who- Ohhh...”

Matt hugged her back.

“Come on in, you’re freezing and the air’ll in.” Matt said, stepping aside.

Pidge walked in, wiping her feet, taking off her boots and jacket before sitting down on the couch.

“I’m a mess. It’s just- I wish he didn’t go. I know it’s selfish but I miss him so much, and I never even got to tell him I liked him either!”

Matt’s eyes softened, sitting down next to her.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’ll come back.”

“But you don’t know that! He might be dead and none of us know it!”

“Katie...”

“I just want to know he’s okay, but there is no way because he’s so hard to reach!”

“Shiro works with him, you can ask Shiro if you can go on one of the diplomatic missions, Keith and Lance have.”

Pidge blinked.

“You just though of telling me this now?!”

“Uh, Sorry?”

“You better be, Holt!” Pidge said, punching her brothers arm.

“Ow! I’ve still got wounds healing there!”

“Those are just scratches from the neighbor’s cat.”

“Still, they hurt a lot.”

Pidge shook her head.

“Over-dramatic as always. Anyways, I’m going home. I’ll see you later, say to Shiro I said hello.”

“Aren’t you going to ask him if you can come on one of his diplomatic mission?”

“And sit with you for 2 hours, no thanks. I’ll just call him in the morning, bye Matt!” She said, putting on her boots and jacket again before swiftly leaving.

She forgot the walk back to her apartment and getting ready to sleep, but she suddenly became aware of her laying on her bed, before she quickly drifting off.

Her dreams weren’t pleasant, not at all.  
They never are, really.  
She rarely had nice dreams.

She woke up early, getting ready before she called Shiro.

“Hey! Pidge! Matt said you’d like to come on a diplomatic mission, right?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, I actually have one today if you want to come to that one.”

“Really? Yeah! Where will I meet you?”

“At the Garrison around 9:30AM.”

“Alright I’ll see you there!”

_Finally._

She decided to get ready again, she wanted to look at least a little presentable and not like she just crawled out of a dumpster.

She wore a green turtleneck, a black tailcoat jacket, a pair of shorts, forest green converses and the familiar glasses she no longer wears since there’s no need too though it is nice occasionally.

She ran down to the Garrison, which was oddly placed in the middle of the massive city she was staying in. 

Shiro looked over at Pidge.

“Hey Pidge!” He said, waving.

Pidge waved at him, smiling brightly.

“You excited?”

“Of course I am! ... Do I look okay? I know it’s nothing to worry about because it’s Hunk, but I haven’t seen him in like, a year so I want to look better than I usually do because I usually look like I am sleeping in a dumpster-“

“Katie. You look fine! Let’s just go already.”

Pidge bounced before she got into the ship they were going in.

It felt like an eternity waiting to even take off, but she couldn’t help bouncing up and down, though it was very tiring, not to mention the energy she used to get there, so she soon began to drift off.

She felt the ship bounce, shake and jerk as she was flung from her sleep, her stomach immediately twisted and turned in a knot, becoming increasingly nervous.

She stepped out of the ship, with Shiro.

She spotted Romelle, she had her hair down with a blouse and a grey skirt.

Romelle blinked.

“P-Pidge..! What... W-What are you d-doing here?! It’s very great to see you!” She asked.

“Just decided I’d come today, and congrats on the engagement!”

Romelle chuckled, blushing.

“T-Thank you. I’m still getting used to it myself.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Oh right! I sort of forgot my job... I’m the escort! Everyone follow me!” She said, walking into a very large dining room with banners hung from it.

“Shay? Would you be a dear and get another stool?” 

Shay, who was looking at some fish, perked up.

“Oh! Pidge! The Green Paladin! It’s a pleasure to meet with you again!”

Then, the man she was best friends with for so many years with, the man she had fell in love with, that man just opened a pair of doors from the kitchen.

“Did someone say Pid-“ He asked, before pausing and looking at her.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all wanna have another one of these put it’s Hunk’s POV, just ask and I’ll definitely do it :)


End file.
